zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
ŚMIERĆ - Zapytaj Beczkę 131
Prowadzi Krzysztof Gonciarz, bezbek xD Pytania *ZNIEKRYCILI MI KRYTYKA -Tondon Lipton * Należę do pokolenia Y, choć duszą wywodzę się z Kolumbów. Do jakiego pokolenia chcialebyś należeć? PS. dla gimbazynaukowcom nie starczyło alfabetu :) - Królowa Gertruda * Krzysiu, jaki jest twój ulubiony grecki filozof? Osobiście moim ulubionym jest Arystoteles. -Paweł Fornalik * Ten cały Gonciarz, to chyba jedyna lewacka kurwa, którą jako tako lubię i szanuję... -Wertold PL * Przecież nie tylko osoby wierzące są przeciwne aborcji. > Skąd tyle jadu w Tobie do wiary katolickiej? -Clarify * Past Perfect conutinous czas ten stosuje się gdy chcemy wyrazić uprzedniość czynności w stosunku do innej czynności w przeszłości z zaznaczeniem ciągłości trwania tej czynności. -DARO * Jak można narzekać na brak szkoły? Ja nie chodzię już tydzień i jak sobie wyobrażę ze mam iść w poniedziałek to mnie gniecie... -Brajan * Poka Orneista Pogromcę smoków Smougha Egzekutora Gargulca dzwonu Wielkiego wilka Sifa Żelaznego golema Zieającego smoka opancerzonego dzika czterech króli Haval skałę Więźnia w łańcuchach Tunelarza Olbrzymiego Szczura Księcia Ricarda Manusa ojca otchłani Prześladowcę Zręcznego strażnika Przegniłego Zaginioną grzesznicę Demona kuźni Demona pieśni Lustrzanego rycerza Vendrica Lorda Olbrzymów Siegmeyera z Catariny Wybranego nieumarłego -Gildia Rozbitków * Krzysztofie, wyglądasz wprost nieziemsko w swoich nowych okularach. Jeszcze przystojniej niż wcześniej. Pozdrawiam -kasiali1515 * Jako prekursor producentów paszy żądam aby częściej wdrażano ten żart do programu. -damcio166 * Jeśli jestem biseksualna, amój chłopak jest homofobem, to będzie mu się to podobało jak większości mezczyzn, czy bedzie wurwiony z tego powodu? -Ayako Tsukumi * Krzysiu, ty też tak masz że dziwisz się ludziom, którzy zadają Ci najczęściej prywatne i do tego zwracają się do ciebie po imieniu. Boże jak można być takimi bucami. -Juczi * Jak przygotować sushi?!?!? -Minecraft Fursiel * Z niekrytego Krytyka zerżnąłeś nawet to że kanał z czasem stał się nieśmieszny !!! -zimwk * Dobry diss na Wiśnie na początku ;D -Marcin Filipkiewicz * NAPLULI MI NA MITOCHONDRIUM -kom1110 * Dziw bierze, że na takich głupotach hajs można zarobić :'D -Promienista Róża * Dla czego na siłowni rośnie taka niezdrowa konkurencja? Nie można już normalnie poćwiczyć dla przyjemności. Gdy widzisz kogoś, kto ma złą technikę przy ćwiczeniu, chcesz mu pomóc a jest większy od Ciebiebie, to prędzej wyśmieje niż posłucha, a później same kontuzje. -Kaymill94 * JAJECZNICZKA NA BOCZKU -Marcin Arcimowicz * Właściwie to jaki smak ma masło?! -Soreau Deaur * WYDOTYKALI MI ĆUMĆOKA -Pan Damian * Czy osoby trzymające się z boku i twierdzoące, że nie lubią osóp z grupy tych bardziej lubianych tak naprawdę im zazdroszczą? -FruFru * Wyeksploatowałeś już Gonchaka, o reszcie nie wspominając. Czas na cos nowego. Czas na... LEWAKA! (Będziesz mógł wsadziś swoje poglądy, a wszyscy będą myśleć, że to tylko wymyślona postać ^^) -Mosarioos * Krzyś podrzuć jakaś fajna muze -Rastan1000 * Fraszki Beczki. Krzysiu, Krzysiu dziecię złotę na klarneta ma ochotę Weźmie macha, albo dwa dzikie fazy potem ma -Piezo * Fraszki beczki Na górze kwasowość Na dole biedota Gonciarz się Sprzedał Co za głupia CIOTA -Kuba Wdowiak *FRASZKI BECZKI: "O Gonciu, Gonciu! Opowiedz o swym prąciu!" - Zuzanna Piotrowska * fraszka beczki: wolałbym w dupe walić malarza niż w domu u siebie u siebie ogladać gonciarza -madziula mis * Krzysiu czytałeś Pana Tadeusza 13 księge? -kuba adamczyk * Gonciu nie wiem czemu ale kojarzysz mi się z Teletubisiami :/ dlaczego?? -Aleksandra Gałecka * Krzysiu, oglądam Ciebie od pierwszego odcinka. Podziwiam pracę włożoną w prowadzenie tej serii. Aktualnie jest to najstarsza seria na polskim jutjubie, która utrzymuje się tak długo, a jej popularność wciąż rośnie. Niapisałem to zainspirowany przypomnieniem starych insajd dżołków, gdyż wręcz się wzruszyłem - taka magia wpomnień. -Maciej Olejnik * Kurwa, Harry Potter. -Kubazecik * Napluli by mi w twarz (jak świnia) Dawno nie było HEUHEUEUHEUHEU -RizgonPL * Krzysiu, mam już prawie ćwierć wieku, a wyglądam jak nastolatka. Mój autorytet jest zerowy. Nikt nie bierze mnie na poważnie. Też tak masz? Jak sobie z tym radzić? -CallMeNans * poziom tego odcinka jest przerażający -Marcin Pokrywiecki * Gonciu kto straszy żółwia, pluje w twarz itp? ODPOWIEDZ -Huehuheuheuhehue * NAPLULI MI W MIEDNICE -Lor3kGaming * NAPSZTYKALI SIĘ SZCZOCHEM! -Ptychu Pl * NAPIERDZIELI MI W PIERNIK! -Zuzanna Adams * w jakie dni są odcinki bo oglądam cię od kilku dni wiec nie wiem -ziZiHQ Jastrzębie Gramatyki * Dziwię się ludźmi - Juczi Fraszki Beczki * Krzysiu, Krzysiu dziecię złotę na klarneta ma ochotę Weźmie macha, albo dwa dzikie fazy potem ma -Piezo * Na górze kwasowość Na dole biedota Gonciarz się Sprzedał Co za głupia CIOTA -Kuba Wdowiak *"O Gonciu, Gonciu! Opowiedz o swym prąciu!" - Zuzanna Piotrowska * wolałbym w dupe walić malarza niż w domu u siebie u siebie ogladać gonciarza -madziula mis Podkład muzyczny *Riding Club Championships - Punk & Fun (muzyka z intra Abstrachuje.TV *Bryan Quinn, Carlos Herrera - Frontlines (przy logo programu) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Otis McDonald - Lagos 2030 A.D. (przy występie Kasi) *Jimmy Fontanez/Media Right Productions - Feel The Funk *Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues *Oda do radości (Jastrzębie Gramatyki) *Korean Big Skunk - Ice Kool (przy chamskiej reklamie daily vlogów Krzysztofa) *Audionautix - Fat Caps *MK2 - The Big Score *MK2 - Mean Streetz *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) * Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' * Media Right Productions - Piano Store Ciekawostki *Odcinek otwiera skecz "Czego NIE mówi: Krzysztof Gonciarz", nawiązujący do kanału Abstrachuje.TV *Na początku odcinka Krzysztof śpiewa utwory Andrzeja Piasecznego: Prawie do nieba oraz Mocniej. *Krzysztof mówiąc: "Wszyscy Twoi przyjaciele umrą", nawiązał do Piosenki o śmierci z odcinka #82 *Krzysztof zareklamował w odcinku swój daily vlog - [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRIPPC8uohccvjgn6p5Ib0vOj3lJZJB3t GONCIARZ Daily Vlog] Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 7